


Go Wild for Me

by Nashi_qo



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_qo/pseuds/Nashi_qo
Summary: Itoshi Sae is unimpressed with the play footage from Blue Lock, until he comes across a certain feisty, antenna-haired blonde.
Relationships: Itoshi Sae/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/gifts).



Itoshi Sae stares impassively at the screen before him. He had been intrigued when he had heard about the Blue Lock Project, but thus far the footage has bored him. He sighs, rubbing his eyes before clicking to the next clip. Another mediocre bore. Next. Sae scrolls through the videos, getting more disappointed with each click. 

Suddenly, Sae stops. He leans forwards at his desk, eyes rapt to the computer screen and a slight furrow in his normally expressionless brow. He clicks rewind to watch the last few seconds again. A blur of blonde hair and tanned legs, and a blind bicycle-kick straight into the goal. Yes, yes, yes! Now this is a real striker! Finally something good, much more interesting than any of the previous footage or U-20’s sad excuses for strikers. Sae’s eyes are glued to the figure, exploding across the pitch, his skills leagues ahead of those hacks that surround him. He pauses again on a clearer frame of his face. Who is that? Sae glances around and grabs the binder he had received from Ms. Teieri, which contains profiles on every player in the Blue Lock Project. He flips through the pages, scanning the ID photographs, searching for the player from the footage. 

There! The tanned skin and blonde hair; it was unmistakably him. Sae’s fingers drift down the page as he scans over the profile information. Shidou Ryuusei. He murmurs it out loud, rolling the name around his tongue. He turns back to the computer and gives a mental thank you to Ms. Teieri, who had organized and tagged each file with the relevant players’ names, allowing him to quickly find every piece of footage on Shidou. She was wasted on the Japanese Football Association, honestly. 

Sae watches as Shidou mows over his competition with unwavering confidence, occasionally even turning his fierce strength against his teammates. He devoured everything in his path in with a wild fervor, a rabid wolf among sheep. A manic grin spread over Shidou’s face as he played, greedy and deadly and glorious. This is the football that Sae has been looking for. This is what he wants. 

This is what he needs. 

***

Two days later Sae is at the Blue Lock facility, being led deep into its cold labyrinthine halls. Ms. Teieri stops in front of a heavy steel door with a small viewing slot. 

“What the fuck is this,” Sae demands. 

“We told you, he is in disciplinary holding for violently attacking another player. Your brother, in fact.” 

They hear yelling from inside, drawing Sae’s attention back to the matter at hand. He opens the door, and fury coils at the base of his spine when he sees what they’ve done to Shidou. How dare they do this to _his_ striker. “Hello, my little demon.” 

Shidou looks at him, suspicion clear on his face. “Who the hell are you?” he sneers through the muzzle. Despite the restraints, his eyes still flash brightly with the wild ferocity Sae had felt through his screen. 

“Blue Lock is a cage much too small for you.” Sae says. Look at what they’ve done to you, he thinks. They don’t understand you. They don’t deserve you. “I will free you.” He steps closer to Shidou. His fingers itch to free the muzzle from Shidou’s face but he keeps them firmly in his pockets. “I want your ego. 

“Go wild for me.”

Silence hangs between them for a moment before that sneering crooked smile, full of fangs and confidence, blooms across Shidou’s face. It’s even more enticing in person, Sae thinks. 

Coming back to Japan was worth it after all.


	2. B-Side

After being confined in the dim light of his cell, Shidou’s eyes strain at the sudden light through the open door. That fucker Ego, he knew he had been lurking out there. Shidou takes a breath in preparation to tell that gangly nerd what he really thinks of him, but pauses when he realizes it is a silhouette he doesn’t recognize, haloed by the blinding light from the hall. 

“Who the hell are you?” he growls. 

“Blue Lock is a cage much too small for you. I will free you,” the silhouette speaks, a familiar voice he can’t quite place. 

Shidou’s eyes adjust to the light and he is finally able to make out the face of his visitor, a face he’s seen many times, but never before in person. Itoshi Sae is standing just inside the doorway, with sharp green eyes and the casual confidence of a man used to getting what he wants. 

“I want your ego,” Sae says to him, stepping closer. “Go wild for me.”

Shidou meets Sae’s eyes and feels sparks ripple up his spine. This fucking audacious guy. Shidou is intrigued, but Sae’s face looks too much like Rin’s and it pisses him off a little. 

“I only go wild for people that make my heart explode,” Shidou sneers. He has watched Sae’s games with Real Madrid, he knows he can, he can feel it already, but hell if he’s not gonna make this cocky pretty boy work for it.

Shidou notices the slightest twitch of Sae’s brow as he closes the remaining distance between them. He takes hold of the front of Shidou’s muzzle and pulls him close. “You want an explosion? Your explosion with me will make everything else look like candlelight,” Sae murmurs with quiet intensity. His hand lingers on the mask, even as he pulls away. 

A low chuckle burbles up from Shidou’s chest as he stares back at Sae. “Wild things bite, you know.”

Sae’s other hand suddenly comes up to the side of Shidou’s face and he tries to twist away, but he is held still by that damn muzzle. “Oi, what’re y-“

Shidou stops as Sae pulls the muzzle off his face and tosses it over his shoulder, with an expression like it had personally insulted him.

Sae turns back to him, and Shidou swears he saw the ghost of a smile flicker across the corners of his lips. “Good,” Sae says, “it wouldn’t be interesting if they didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me posting 2 things in day! i plan on expounding on this later, but wanted to post what i had so far. 
> 
> up next: sae and shidou’s (rather violent) introduction to the u20 team!


	3. Meeting U20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae and Shidou’s introduction to the U20 team doesn’t go the smoothest 
> 
> An expansion based on the scene from chapter 110

Shidou’s alarm goes off just as the sunlight begins to peek into the window. His eyes open and he is greeted by the sight of his own bedroom, familiar posters covering the walls and laundry haphazardly overflowing from a basket in the corner. He’d never admit it, but it’s a welcome sight after the cold institutionality of Blue Lock. 

His phone vibrates as he is getting dressed; it’s Sae. 

_Itoshi Sae:  
I’m picking you up in 30 minutes. Be ready. _

Shidou scoffs at the message, so terse. But sure enough, thirty minutes later just as he is putting his breakfast dishes into the sink there is a buzz at the intercom. 

“Yo, Saecchi,” Shidou drawls into the speaker. The silence extends just a beat too long before the response comes. 

“Just get down here.” Even through the crackle of the intercom, Shidou can hear Sae’s attitude. 

“Yeah yeah, be right there.” He rolls his eyes as he responds. Just as he is about to leave his little sister shuffles into the kitchen. 

“See ya later,” she mumbles through a yawn and gives him a sleepy wave. “Mom’s making curry for dinner tonight.” Shidou goes back to ruffle her hair before leaving, making her bed head even worse. She gives him a half hearted punch and he waves as he heads out the door. 

Sae is leaning against a large black sedan when he gets downstairs, looking like an expensive magazine ad despite the casual Team Japan warm-up kit he was wearing. “You’re slow,” he says. 

“We’re not late,” Shidou retorts, earning a single raised eyebrow from Sae. 

“Get in, or we will be.”

As he closes the car door behind himself and Sae shifts into drive, Shidou can’t help but notice that Sae is wearing the same cologne as yesterday. It’s warm like spice-poached fruit, with something darker underneath. Shidou wonders if he bought it in Spain. 

Sae’s voice cuts through his wandering thoughts. “Also, never call me Saecchi ever again.” 

—-

Shidou tilts his chair back as they wait for the meeting to begin, scanning over the room from his vantage point in the rear. Several of the U20 players murmur excitedly at Sae’s introduction, while the man himself stands coolly at the front of the room, utterly unimpressed. That sentiment appears to be shared by at least one player as Shidou hears someone grumble something about a “spoiled little prince.” 

Sae clearly gives no fucks about the dissent, and pours oil on the flame when the coach asks him to say a few words. “Be grateful you get to play with me,” Sae says, making Shidou chuckle to himself. This cocky motherfucker doesn’t just think he’s hot shit, he _knows_ he is. “I don’t have the slightest interest in you, and since you’ll never have a chance like this again, do your best not to piss me off.” 

It doesn’t take long to figure out the source of the earlier grumbling when some ass with a bad undercut jumps up and yells something about high horses and having seniority. Shidou bristles, annoyed with the pompous crowing of this jerk with shitty bangs. He is about to shut him up himself when Sae starts to speak, and Shidou can see the confidence chipping away from the dissenter with every word. 

“There is a fundamentally different depth to our greed,” Sae declares, sending shivers down Shidou’s spine. Watching Sae command the attention of the room and deconstruct their egos with razor precision is exhilarating to witness.

And then that dickwad (what was his name anyways) opens his mouth again. “Of course I can-” he starts, but Shidou is tired of hearing this two-bit hack flail around. 

“Dream on sucker!” Shidou yells, leaping over several desks to slam the asshole’s face into the table. Who gives a shit what titles he’s given himself or what titles he wants, he’s clearly a shit striker or Sae wouldn’t have come to Blue Lock for Shidou. This nameless ass (Sendou, someone called him) has no place barking that way and Shidou will make sure he can’t bark at anyone again. 

Just as he’s about to kick Sendou’s teeth in, Shidou suddenly finds himself pinned to the ground. He attempts to twist out of the hold but he is held immovable, just barely able to see Sae still standing at the front of the room. He looks as unflappable as ever, or was that the smallest flicker of a frown? For someone that asked him to go wild, he sure isn’t helping him out of this bind, Shidou thinks begrudgingly. 

“If you want our confidence, you won’t get it by talking a big game but by actually playing, because us defenders will have your backs,” the brute on top of him says. Shidou does not appreciate the irony and attempts to escape from Aiku’s grasp again to no avail. 

Shidou can no longer see Sae’s face but after a beat of silence he hears him walk over with slow measured steps. “Get. Off. My. Striker.” 

“Ok ok,” the coach interjects awkwardly, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Let’s end the meeting here and get practice started. Head out to the field and start warming up.” 

Aiku doesn’t move while the other players file out of the meeting room, only getting up after they were the last ones left. “Behave yourself now,” he says casually as he brushes off his knees. “I won’t tolerate brawling on my team.” And with that he walks out the door. 

—-

Sae bristled as Aiku slammed Shidou to the ground. Admittedly, he knew letting Shidou beat Sendou to a pulp would be poor judgement, and Aiku was the one player on the team Sae might have any respect for, but as far as he was concerned, laying hands on Shidou was the same as laying hands on Sae himself. In other words, unacceptable. 

Sae may have looked cool and uninterested on the outside, but on the inside he was rapidly calculating what the best method of retribution would be. A brawl is out of the question, but he thinks he may have sufficient sway to dock Aiku’s pay. Sae watches Aiku retreat at the coach’s order and only when he is out of the room does he approach Shidou. He is still sitting on the floor glaring at the doorway, all fierce teeth and fiery eyes. 

“Here,” Sae says, holding a hand out to help him up. 

“Thanks,” Shidou grumbles as he grasps Sae’s arm. “Some intro huh?” 

Sae feels the muscles in Shidou’s arm shifting beneath his fingers as he rights himself, and the warmth of his palm through the sleeve of his jacket. 

“You’re a far better striker than him,” Sae says, unable to bring himself to let go just yet. A small voice echoes at the back of his skull, _mine_ , and he wonders if fouling Sendou would be too petty. Shidou looks back at him and the anger ebbs from his eyes, though they still have the intensity of a feral predator. Some dirt clings to Shidou’s chest and Sae unconsciously reaches out with his other hand to brush it off. 

“Of course I am,” Shidou smirks. “You gonna let go?” He cocks an eyebrow and wiggles his arm, still held tightly in Sae’s fingers. 

No, he wants to say, but he knows better. Sae releases Shidou’s arm and silently heads down the hall, and Shidou follows closely behind. He blinks in the harsh light as they step onto the practice pitch and Shidou stops beside him on the sidelines. Sae turns to him and holds out a fist. “Get ready to explode.” 

Shidou’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise before his face splits into a massive grin. He laughs as he bumps Sae’s fist, and it’s loud and gaudy and abrasive and Sae realizes he wants to hear that laugh every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021-02-26: huh, i actually just reread this work all the way through from the beginning and i’m pretty pleased with it. i was thinking it might read strangely because of the slight rewinds at the perspective changes bit i think it works quite myself if i do say so myself. leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> but don’t follow my example y’all, read your work all together before you post it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I’m back with a tiny blip of a microfic! @LadyMarshmallow was so sad that no one was appreciatinge SaeShidou with her, so I thought I’d make my own little contribution to the tag~ 
> 
> This started as a short stream of consciousness twitter thread, and I polished it up a little to publish it properly. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this, and you can find me on twitter @nashi_qo if you want first peek at any other WIPs I’ve got going on :)


End file.
